


Sexscorer's Flash

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Transformation, cock growth, doll tf, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Captured by the Autoscorers, Hibiki gets a taste of Leiur's flashy approach to domination.
Relationships: Tachibana Hibiki/Leiur Darahim
Series: November Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091





	Sexscorer's Flash

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Despite being a positive soul, it didn’t take much to make Tachibana Hibiki worried. And when it concerned the fates of her friends, especially how they had all managed to disappear over time and be replaced with doll-like replicas that seemed all-too-eager to play with themselves, to say that she was just worried would be an understatement.

Because of her emotions keeping her from fighting at her best, she was caught off guard during one of her fights. Her attempts to use her trump card, the Ignite Module, were swiftly quelled thanks to the distractions that the dolls provided, as well as a precise coin toss that managed to knock her out when she least expected it.

This was why she found herself in one of the spare rooms within the Chateau de Tiffauges, the base of operations for the Autoscorers and their Master, the alchemist Carol. Naturally, she was bound to keep her from causing more trouble than they could handle, though her bindings were made from alchemy to ensure that they’d hold due to her natural freakish strength.

“I hope they’re alright…” Hibiki muttered as she sat on the featureless floor, looking up at the ceiling. Even being locked away like this didn’t make her focus on herself. Her concern was entirely on her friends, especially since she wasn’t sure if the dolls were them or just mere imitations.

Time ticked by, the girl trying a couple of different ideas to break out of her binds, but all of them ended with her flat on her butt and her arms hurting from the enhancements made to her cuffs. She wouldn’t be leaving until somebody came to visit her.

“I thought you had more in you.” The voice of one of the Autoscorers, easily identifiable due to the clock-like noises that they made whenever they moved, echoed around her. Not long after, a hole appeared in the floor allowing the owner of the voice to jump in and land with a flash of dazzling colors. Leiur, the flashiest of the autonomous dolls known as Autoscorers, had made her entrance.

Hibiki laughed a little. “Guess not!” She grinned when she really tried to downplay her emotions. If she could just strike a blow on the doll in front of her, she’d get out of there. Maybe she’d even find Maria, who had been the last one to vanish…

Leiur glared down at the Attuned, flicking her wrist as a set of coins appeared between her fingers. “Staying still within your cell, not even trying to break out. You really don’t understand what it means to be flashy.” The yellow-clad doll grimaced, the coins quickly multiplying between her fingers.

“Flashy? Eh?” The heroic idiot asked, slowly getting up from her seat on the floor. “What do you mean, flashy? I just do what my heart’s song tells me to! So what if it’s not flashy?” She shouted, glaring right back into the flashy doll’s eyes

The Autoscorer brushed her hair aside slightly, posing almost arbitrarily. “Being flashy is a fact of life. Without making a flash, you end up disappearing into the background, a mere nobody in the eyes of the world.” She explained, before suddenly launching all of her coins forward in the blink of an eye.

Hibiki tried to defend herself, only to feel a chill and a shot of pleasure. The coins hadn’t inflicted any damage on her. In fact, they had been so precisely aimed that they instead managed to cut off all her clothing, leaving her toned yet supple body on display. “H-Hey! That’s not flashy, that’s-”

“That’s exactly what it is.” Leiur cut her off as she clapped her hands together, only to pull them apart and reveal a stack of coins in each of her palms. “You don’t understand, so I’ll just have to make you understand.” She said with a foreboding tone to her words as she flicked one hand’s collection into the air, striking them all with the other set of coins to line them up perfectly in the air…

Only for them to fall down in a perfect horizontal stack, a smidge of alchemy keeping them bound together as they seemed to freeze when they got near her crotch. The stack flashed for a split second, only to turn into a rigid and impressive cock with life-like bulges. Transmuting metal to wooden material, ready to pierce through anybody she might want to pleasure herself with.

Hibiki was both amazed and afraid after that display. Especially as that big thing immediately started brushing up against her stomach. “Why’d you go through all that just to give yourself one of those?!” She rightfully shouted, her cheeks flushing red as her heart started pounding against her chest.

“Because it’s flashy.” Leiur shot back, letting her fingers stroke along the length of it as she smirked. “I use this to discipline my sister whenever she gets too upset, and I’m sure the people who catch a glimpse think it’s the flashiest thing they’ve ever seen. In fact…” Her distasteful glare turned sensual as she prepared another set of coins, though one of them seemed a little strange…

The naked heroine backed away, knowing enough about these things to be wary whenever something stood out like that. But it didn’t save her from being struck straight on the crotch by the off-color coin, the pain that would’ve come with it quickly turning into a spike of pleasure that shot up through her.

“I have to thank the Master for letting me borrow her alchemy, just this once. It makes your transformation the flashiest out of them all.” The Autoscorer remarked, her smirk turning into an outright grin as she saw the girl’s crotch steadily turn golden…

Hibiki started letting out moan after moan as something started to stir beneath. It was like her body was paralyzed by pleasure, and it was centralized in the spot where she had been hit. The coin itself had also started melding with her, taking the place of her femininity as it gradually throbbed like it was a natural part of her.

Leiur’s eyes glinted golden as she launched more and more coins onto the spot where the first coin had embedded itself into the girl’s body, transferring more and more mass onto it as they all became one big limb. And she didn’t stop when it had started growing bigger than her own. She kept going, every coin bringing more and more pleasure to the heroine.

To say that the girl was doing her best to hold on would be patently false. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head by the time that shaft-shaped ensemble of coins reached up to her stomach. When it reached up to her breasts, she was barely conscious. And when the doll finally stopped her assault, the tip of it started to poke up against her chin and fill her nostrils with a scent that could only be described as intoxicating.

If Hibiki could even look down, she’d see a throbbing mass that had a subtle golden glow to it. A golden Cock that was nearly the size of one of her legs and was certainly the flashiest thing that could’ve ever been grafted onto her body. And it was leaking precum for days, sperm bubbles pouring out from her urethra enmasse.

Of course, such flashiness came at a steep price. The pleasure had paralyzed her and prevented her from realizing what had happened, but most of her body had been turned into wood to facilitate this transformation. In fact, just by looking at herself and comparing her body to the Autoscorer’s, they were almost identical in terms of material and finish…

“What did you…” Her mind was having a little trouble catching up with all that had happened. Whether it was because of the transformation eating away at her brain, or the musk from her cock doing much the same thing. All that she knew was that she wanted to touch her cock, rub her fingers all over it and stroke it until she blew her virile load all over everything.

Leiur didn’t need to say a thing. She just snapped her fingers, and the binds around Hibiki’s arms disappeared. She was free to use her hands in any which way she wanted, all while the Autoscorer walked right behind her with her own cock pulsating with a need that only the girl could satisfy…

The heroic girl’s instincts took over as soon as her hands could move, both wrapping around her cock and pumping away madly as her eyes started to dim. The pleasure of touching her glowingly golden and mesmerizing cock made her heart jump with joy. She let out moan after moan, her body soon making the same sort of noises as the one that had transformed her.

And those sounds only grew louder as the Autoscorer’s shaft slipped in between her supple asscheeks, piercing into her hole and ramming it as far into her as she possibly could. She didn’t show any mercy, using her for her new intended purpose.

Hibiki’s moans turned into screams as her arms were practically glued to her cock, cum flying out every few seconds as orgasm after orgasm pulsed through her. Her new duty was being broken into her, courtesy of the rough fucking she got from her fellow Autoscorer…

No. She wasn’t an Autoscorer. She didn’t have that luxury. A girl with a cock like hers was nothing more than a Sexscorer. Meant for the use of all the Autoscorers, and if they were lucky, their Master. One day, she might get to polish the Master’s own golden rod, and the thought filled her with joy…

As the heroine’s mind fell to her new purpose in life, yet another Attuned girl was lost to the seas of pleasure that only a Sexscorer could enjoy...


End file.
